


Aglow

by sashimiontoast



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Dark, Greek god au, M/M, Revenge, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, Underworld, flower nymph!pil, jaepil, son of hades ! jae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: Jae is the son of the god of the Underworld, Hades.Wonpil is a flower nymph, hungry for revenge.When the two meet, their fate twists and spirals.{ a jaepil fic MERELY inspired by the story of persephone and hades }





	1. angel boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it started.

_ “Jae, will you go to the Mortal World for me?” _

 

I pause the game and groan. “What now?”

 

Father is standing before me, his arms crossed, his demeanour slightly darker than usual.

 

“I seem to have run out of innocent souls for Cerberus.” He sighs.

 

“Innocent souls?” I can’t believe we run out so quickly. One soul usually lasted a month. It had only been 2 weeks since I had last reaped one.

 

He nods. “Just go up there and get one for the month. Surely, it won’t take that long?”

 

“But _Dad_.” I sink further into the couch. “It’s Sunday.”

 

He clicks his tongue at me and narrows his eyes. “My son, your father is Hades, god of the Underworld. You don’t have time to sit around. You have souls to collect, and a dog to feed.” 

 

I sigh knowing I couldn’t win.

 

“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

I trudge through the darkness of the Underworld. _Seriously, he had to kick me out like that... Worse, to the Mortal world_. I shiver. I always hated that place. It was always so sickeningly bright…light wasn't too good for my eyes.

 

I despised it.

 

I make my way out, waiting for the paralysing light to hit me.

 

I wince at the sunlight.

 

_Was it always so bright up here?_ The pitch black sky was now a sickeningly bright blue.

 

I look around me and realise I had arrived in a meadow.

 

It’s all far too colourful. 

 

The usual dark and blue dullness I was surrounded by was now replaced with colours I didn't even know the name of.

 

I want to complain but I try to focus.

 

_ Innocent souls.  _

 

I remember why I was here, and how I had to do this quickly so I can go back to my game in the pitch black comfort of my room.

 

I walk through the flowers, and realise that they’re losing colour as I pass by. I seemed to have carried the dark energy from the Underworld with me.

 

Slowly, the trail of flowers behind me were all grey, losing the bright shades.

 

 

 

I see a figure a few steps in front of me. 

 

I sniff the air. The aura around him seemed to smell like fruits and honey, and it slapped me with the brightest of colours.

 

_ Seemed pretty innocent to me... _

 

I get ready to reap it -

 

_ And then I hear a laugh. _

 

I freeze in place.

 

It’s rare that I ever hear such a sound, especially one so….so….

 

_ Different? _

 

_It’s coming from the figure._.. I realise.

 

The breeze seems to have gotten warmer, when he turns towards me.

 

His hair, a light pink, a shade I had never seen before, and his eyes, green, but not a mundane type of green. No, it was the green of the mortal world, maybe even the heavens.

His face is full of vulnerability, and his eyes are like moonbeams, which make him look like he would cry any minute. He has a flower wreath upon his head.

 

“Hello?” he says, his voice clear and calm. His eyes watches me up in down in curiosity.

“Uh.” I scratch my head and look away. “Hi?” I mumble.

The smile he gives me is small yet… _comforting_? 

 

“Are you lost?” he asks.

 

“No. I came to do some errands.”

 

“Errands?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hmm..” he thinks.

 

I need to get going, yet somehow I’m rooted to the spot.

 

And I almost want to kick myself, when I realise the innocent soul I needed was right in front of me.

 

“You best be on your way then.” He smiles wider and-

 

_Oh_.

 

I feel… _different_.

 

I try to smile back, but it’s difficult when you’re the son of a death god.

 

He sniffs at the air.

 

He looks directly at me, as if he knew something. 

 

“You have seriously immense amounts of dark energy around you.” he says.

 

“ _What_...” What the hell was I supposed to say? I thought he was a human? Humans weren’t able to smell auras…so what was he?

 

“Yes.” he looks concerned. “You should get cleansed.”

 

“No it’s fine-” He was definitely not a human. This was bad news. Good and bad don’t mix. 

 

“Unless you are some sort of dark entity.” His gaze sharpens slightly.

 

“I need to get going!” I cut him off. “I have to go.”

 

As I walk past him, thankful I’d never have to see him again, he grabs my hand.

 

I freeze.

 

I turn around slowly, to see his hand clasped on my wrist.

 

“ _What are you doing?_ ” I shout. “you _IDIOT!_ ”

 

Now that he had touched me, he would be transported into the Underworld.

That was always the case, that no one was allowed to touch me. And I had always kept a clean record when coming to the Mortal worlds, but- this idiot seemed to have broken it.

 

And worst of all, he was going to come with me.

 

_“I know you’re the son of Hades.”_ he says, with such coldness, he doesn’t look like the boy in the meadow no more.

 

“Why did you touch me…” I feel the energy around us shift, meaning that it wouldn’t be long now.

 

“I need to kill him.” he whispers. “I need to kill your father for what he did to me.”

 

My eyes widen. _This angel boy was a killer?_

 

I blink at him. “You’re not so innocent now huh?”

 

He says nothing, and the last thing I see is his emerald eyes now full of venom, and his flower crown turning black, as we disappear into darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of death god keeps flowers?

I open my eyes to see that I’ve returned to the Underworld. Only this time, not alone.

 

He lets go of me, and I watch him look around, his eyes wide in awe.

 

“This is-“

 

“The Underworld. Yeah.” I mutter.

 

It’s dark and dull and reeks of death. Exactly what I want. No light, no noise, just silence. Maybe even a few screams here and there…nevertheless it was perfect. It was home.

 

It never occurred to me how cold it really was in here because I was so accustomed to it, until I see the boy shivering.

I watch him. He looks completely out of place, and he seemed to glow in the dark. All that good energy...

 

“By the way what are you?” I ask.

 

He looks at me.

 

“I mean you can see auras, you know about the Underworld. You’re definitely not human so- _what are you?_ ” I continue.

 

 

“I’m a nymph.” he says simply.

 

“Ah. A _nymph_.”

 

“Yeah. I mean, half nymph half human, but you know. It works.” he says.

 

I nod. 

 

“I’m a flower nymph.” he says.

 

I nod.

 

I stay quiet for a bit, watching him carefully.

 

“Why were you in the Mortal world?” I ask.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

Fair point.

 

“You do realise your flowers have turned dark now, right?” i say, pointing at the crown upon his pink hair. 

 

_What was i doing?_ Starting conversation with a flower nymph? Dad would kick me out at this rate.

 

“Huh? Really?” he takes it off, his face lighting up like a child's. “Whoa.”

 

I snort.

 

“What?”

 

“You seem surprised.”

 

“Yeah.” he says simply. He looks at me, a weird look in his eyes. “Dark magic has always intrigued me.”

 

 

 

All of a sudden he breaks his gaze and begins to walk away. I quickly pull him back.

 

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” 

 

“I’m gonna meet the king.” he says simply.

 

I want to punch him for his stupidity. "You do realise, that if you do that, he will kill you.”

 

“And? Why is that a problem for you?” he asks.

 

“Why? _Because_ -“ I stop. Come to think of it, why did I care? Who cares if he died? 

 

“You’re right…I don’t care.” 

 

He nods at me. “Then you be on your way, and I’ll be on mine.”

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?”

 

“Trust me.” he smirks. “I’m smarter than I look.”

 

He begins to head towards the darkness.

 

“By the way-“ he says turning. “Thanks.”

 

“For what?”

 

He places his once colourful flower wreath in my hands. I blink at it.

 

“For bringing me here.” and he flashes me one last smile before he walks off, leaving me with a kind of warmth I had never felt before.

 

Suddenly the world didn’t seem so dark. I recall his smile, and I watch his figure shrink smaller and smaller. 

 

The flowers somehow still smelt fragrant, just like he had.

I should throw them away. 

 

What kind of future death god keeps flowers?

 

Still, when I get home, I lie the flowers on the floor in front of me and stare, as if waiting for some sort of miracle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i forgot abt this fic....
> 
> anyways this chapter was in my drafts and i honestly have no motivation these days to write so im not sure when i will next update :(
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. kill him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae has a duty.

I hear a knock on my doors. Actually, it was more like a loud bang.

 

I groan. I knew what was coming.

 

My mother, yup- _Persephone_ , walks in, smiling as usual. 

It’s funny how happy she can be in a place of the dead.

“ _Darling_ ~” she swoons. “There’s a visitor.”

 

“You could just text me or something. You didn’t have to come in my room.”  I mutter.

 

“Oh baby, I hardly see you these days.” she sighs. “You’re always in here, crammed up.”

 

“Theres nothing to do.”

 

“You could walk the dogs?” 

 

“They bite me.” I sigh. “All 3 heads.”

 

She laughs. “You could help take care of the garden.”

 

At the thought of my mother’s large flower garden outside, I remember the nymph.

 

“You said there were visitors? I ask.

 

She purses her lips. “Yes. Although your father is having a fun time dealing with him. He asked if you wanted to join.”

 

I gulped in fear. I knew what she meant by “ _fun_ ”.

 

“Oh no...” I mumble.

 

“It’s an intruder.” she sighs. “Don’t know how the poor thing got here. If you go now, you wont miss the interrogation.”

 

I get up quickly. 

 

“He’s a sweet little doe though.” she continues, tapping her chin in thought. “A little flower nymph, with a lot to say, I suppose.”

 

I run.

 

 

 

 

 

I enter the dark chamber ignoring the growls of the guard dog.

 

He’s standing there, and he is _aglow_. He is radiating in the darkness, it's like his skin is exuding some sort of radiation. 

 

The room is warm.

 

For some reason it’s okay. I usually hate the heat, but maybe the cold wasn’t really home. Not anymore.

 

He has iron cuffs around his hands, a chain tying him together.

 

His pink hair is a mess, like he had just crawled out of a jungle. His clothes are torn. His once perfect like face, now covered in scratches. The only thing that remained the same was that glow and that inexplainable fragrance...

 

He’s standing in the middle of the room, facing my father, who sits on his throne wrapped in poison ivy. His face is stern, and he has a look in his eye that I am rather afraid of.

 

The nymph however, looks unbothered. It’s almost like he’s waiting as he taps his foot in impatience.

 

He narrows his eyes. “Your majesty. I have come to kill you.”

 

I flinch.

 

Hades raises an eyebrow in amusement. “Oh really?”

 

“Yes.” he takes out something gold and shiny from the back where his hands are tied. “So if you don’t mind, I’d prefer if you kept still.”

 

 

Hades laughs, and my veins turn cold. It's a laugh like thunder, booming and echoing around the chamber.

 

“You’re getting on my nerves...” he sighs. “You think you can just come in here with- _what_? Is that a scalpel? You think you can kill the great god of the underworld with a _dentist_ _tool_?” he laughs again, but it sounds angered.

 

“I’ll kill you if you don’t release my mother’s soul.” he says, his voice stern.

 

“Is that what this is about?” Hades says, amused.

 

“You took her soul with no intention.” he clenches his fist. “You took her away from me for no reason, only for her to rot here.”

 

Hades says nothing for a while.

 

The nymph looks enraged, like he could attack him any moment, only to be crushed completely.

 

This guy was _delusional_ … 

 

The tense silence is broken when my dad's voice booms,

 

“Jae what did I tell you about lurking in the dark?” 

 

I wince. Shit.

 

“Uh-sorry? I mean- mother said you wanted me here…”

 

“So I did.” he says, his voice softens. “Come here, son.”

 

I inch towards the throne. I try to avoid eye contact with the nymph.

 

“Hello.” he says, simply, as if he wasn't about to be executed right in front of me.

 

“This arrogant nymph.” my dad starts. “Wants to kill me. What should we do about that? What do you think son?”

 

I shrug. I glance at the boy, and it’s unnerving how calm he is.

 

“I’m _thinking_ …he could join his dear mother here.” my dad says.

 

** Oh no. **

 

“Uh-“

 

“Son, do the honour.”

 

“ _What_?” No way.

 

“Take his soul.”  my dad says simply. “Why, you’ve done it countless times!"

 

“ _But_ -“

 

“But _what_? Show me what I taught you.” he says, a sense of pride in his eyes.

 

_**Shit**_.

 

I look down at the nymph. Why was I hesitating? This was who I am. The son of a death god. My heart was supposed to made of rock, my mind like coal. I wasn't supposed to feel things.

 

Yet I couldn’t kill this guy. I just couldn’t. A part of me screamed to untie him and run.

 

“How _about_ -“ I gulp. I wasn't sure what to do. “How about we put him in the torture chambers for a bit. After all he _threatened_ you.”

 

Hades thinks.

 

“My son, you are ingenious.” he smiles. “Take him in. And when his body can endure no more, **kill** him.”

 

I let out a breath of relief. “Yes.”

 

I leave with the nymph, my dad’s piercing eyes upon me as if watching my every move…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im very excited to be writing this! pls stay tuned. x


End file.
